Indiana Jones: Countdown
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: Professor Henry Jones Jr. now works for the Corleone as an agent, but soon he will realize that things are not what they seem ... a new enemy will appear that will be very difficult to defeat, since he has a much better arsenal of combat to his: Mecha-Wolf.
1. 70 years later

**Mahattan, New York...**

In the early morning, a young man named Josh McGrath exercises in a Central Park, the war veteran Indiana Jones has the same idea ... in every exercise Indy always outperforms Josh. ... even though (technically) Indy is almost 70 years old and Josh is 25, Indy is more agile. They end at 10: AM, Indy is whole and Josh is exhausted and thrown in a tree.

Indiana Jones: "How are you, I need to call a doctor?"

Josh laughs.

Josh McGrath: "I would not get any new lungs." Sarcastic tone.

Josh McGrath: "I do not know how many kilometers you ran, but it was less than 30 minutes."

Indiana Jones: "And that I left late".

Josh McGrath: "Ha, in that case you need another round, although surely you already gave it to you".

Indiana Jones: "What unit are you in?".

Josh McGrath: "Before in South America, now with the veterans ... my name is Josh McGrath".

Indiana Jones: "Henry Jones Jr.".

Josh McGrath: "I must have assumed that you were, it must have been very difficult for you to adapt after so long frozen in carbonite ... right?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes, I still do not get used to it completely".

Josh McGrath: "I think it must be for your bed, when I was at the front I slept on a sack of rocks ... now that I went back and I go to bed in my bed is ...".

Indiana Jones: "Like a huge marshmallow, yes, I also feel like I'm going to sink."

Josh McGrath: "You must miss those years very much."

Indiana Jones: "In part, but here it is not so bad, for example, the food improved a lot, many diseases were eradicated and the internet is very useful for me".

Josh McGrath: "For example ... in '83: Metallica releases their album Kill 'Em All ... a rock jewel, a recommendation, all summed up in a record".

Indy takes note.

Indiana Jones: "I'll consider it."

Indy write it down to your list of pending ... then get a message, has a mission.

Indiana Jones: "Well Josh, I have a job ... good career, of course, if that was a race":

Josh McGrath: "So what do we have, look next time, just make me look good with the tour guide girl, okay?"

Indiana Jones: "Ok."

A black car appears, the driver ... is Alice (Resident Evil).

Alice: "How are you gentlemen? ... I thought I would have to go through the asylum."

Indiana Jones: "What a funny thing."

Indy gets into the car ... Josh greets Alice.

Josh McGrah: "Hello."

Alice: "Hello."

Indiana Jones: "Yes, I do not always run."

Josh McGrath: "I already noticed."

Then Indy and Alice leave, to the mission entrusted to them.


	2. Mission on the high seas

**In the Indian Ocean ...**

At night, in a jet, Indy and Alice are assigned to a mission, accompanied by a squadron, among them a mercenary named Trevor Phillips ... the pilot, a strong man with short blond hair named David Saicon, gives them directions.

David Saicon: "93 minutes ago, they attacked this vessel while sending its final shipment, apparently pirates."

Indiana Jones: "What demand?"

David Saicon: "1 500 000 dollars".

Indiana Jones: "Why so much?"

David Saicon: "It's the Corleone."

Indiana Jones: "Interestingly, this vessel did not run out of course."

Alice: "Some reason to have."

Indiana Jones: "I do not like the idea of Vito using me as a janitor."

Alice: "Calm down, it will not be so complicated."

Indiana Jones: "It depends, how many pirates?"

David Saicon: "25, most mercenaries ... are led by this man: René Belloqm ex-spy from France, was involved in 30 lethal missions before being discharged."

Indiana Jones: "Hostages?"

David Saicon: "Some technicians, besides Sonny Corleone, all in the kitchen".

Indiana Jones: "I wonder, what is Sonny doing on this ship? ... well there's no time to lose, I'll clear the deck and look for René, Janus stop the engines and wait for my signal, Saicon secures the rehens and watches the stern "

Everyone understands

Indiana Jones: "Well, let's go."

David Saicon: "They heard it, let's go".

Everyone is prepared for the action.

Indiana Jones: "Testing, testing?"

Alice: "Everything in order, a question, did you have fun on Saturday night?"

Indiana Jones: "Well, none of my friends exists anymore, so I'll say ... no".

Soldier: "We approach, professor."

Indy opens the hatch.

Alice: "Maybe I can introduce you to a fellow accountant, I'm sure she'll tell you what."

Indiana Jones: "For that very reason, do not tell him."

Alice: "Why, are you too shy or scared?"

Indy denies it.

Indiana Jones: "My schedule is very busy."

Indy jumps off the plane.

Trevor Phillips: "Wow, wow, wow ... wow ... that unhappy madman put on the parachute?".

David Saicon: "No, he did not ... I think you're not the only crazy guy, Trevor."

Indy falls into the sea, then climbs the ship by the anchor chain ... it leaves a mercenary unconscious and fights with two more leaving them unconscious. Thus, Indy makes his way fighting with mercenaries either melee or using his whip. An unsuspecting mercenary will give the alarm, but Indy stops him in time. He continues to face more mercenaries with incredible mixed martial arts skills, but a mercenary threatens him with a gun to the head, but is sedated by Saicon, who lands in the vessel.

Indiana Jones: "Thank you."

David Saicon: "Yes, you're welcome, you can see that you were helpless without me here."

The others land.

Alice: "What about a nurse who lives in the apartment across the street?"

Indiana Jones: "Janus, to the control room, wait for me there."

Alice: "I'm just saying."

In the kitchen, the technicians and Sonny are tied with legs, with mercenaries threatening them with firearms. For her part, Alice made her way to liquidate the mercenaries in her path, as lethal as only she knows how to be.

Saicon and Trevor arrive at the kitchen door and electrocute a mercenary guard, the other agents of the Corleone family attack outside the kitchen mercenaries ... Trevor puts a kind of bomb in the door.

Agent: "Targets in sight, waiting for orders".

Indy see where René is.

David Saicon: "Professor, all in positions."

Indiana Jones: "Janus, status?"

Alice: "Give me a second."

Alice knocks out the mercenaries who were near the engine room and controls.

Alice: "Ready."

Sonny, through the window, manages to see one of the agents of the Corleone family, so he is discreet.

Indiana Jones: "Now, at my signal, three, two, one."

They shoot at the same time, while Trevor flies the door and Saicon kills the last mercenary. René tries to contact his allies, but he does not get an answer ... then, Indy enters through the window and tries to fight him, but René knocks him down and runs away. Meanwhile, Saicon and Trevor direct the hostages.

David Saicon: "Henry, we have the hostages, but there are still hostiles on board, Janus did not get to the meeting point."

Indy tries to contact Alice.

Indiana Jones: "Janus, René is free, go with Saicon and protect them well".

But he does not get an answer.

Indiana Jones: "Janus?"

At that moment he is knocked down by René.

Indy tries combat, but René has a wider arsenal of combat, although Indy manages to shoot him down several times with his whip, then both come face to face.

René Belloqm: "Je pensais que ce serait plus difficile, pas seulement un fouet.".

Then, Indy keeps his whip and takes off his hat.

Indiana Jones: "Cependant, le résultat sera le même."

The fight continues, but this time Indy manages to connect him with stronger punches ... Indy tackles René through both a door and finally hits him in the face, knocking him out ... but.

Alice: "Or what a situation, so uncomfortable."

Indy discovers Alice, who is doing something on the computer.

Indiana Jones: "And what do you do?"

Alice: "Repairing the hard drive, good habit should try."

Indiana Jones: "Saicon needs you, what are you doing here?"

Alice does not respond, but Indy sees that she is downloading files.

Indiana Jones: "You keep information from the Corleones."

Alice: "And everything I find."

Indiana Jones: "The mission was to rescue the hostages."

Alice: "That was your mission."

Alice finished downloading everything in a USB.

Alice: "And you've done well."

But Indy is angry and holds her arm.

Indiana Jones: "You put the entire operation at risk."

Alice: "I think you exaggerate."

Unexpectedly, René gets up and throws a grenade, Indy and Alice quickly cover themselves before it explodes.

Alice: "Ok, it's my fault."

Indiana Jones: "I could not agree more."

Indy goes behind Rene, leaving Alice behind.


	3. Freedom or Fear

**In New York, Manhattan...**

The headquarters of the Corleone family is located in Manhattan, it is a large black building with the false name of 'Eclipse Industries'. Indy makes a visit, not presumably to say hello, Indy is very angry with Vito's actions, when he arrives at Vito's office, slamming the door and entering to confront him.

Indiana Jones: "After all this time, you can not stop lying to me ... right!"

Vito Corleone: "I did not tell you, Janus had a mission different from yours".

Indiana Jones: "It is very easy for you to remove the obligation to tell us."

Vito Corleone: "I have no obligation here."

Indiana Jones: "They almost killed the hostages, including their son."

Vito Corleone: "Well, that's why I sent the best soldier of the moment, not only a soldier, but also a former professor".

Indiana Jones: "Soldiers are good when there is confidence in the middle, that makes them a troop, not just some idiots who shoot and run."

Vito Corleone: "The last time I trusted someone, I almost lost everything ... Look, I did not want to give you a mission in which you felt uncomfortable, Janus does not care about any mission".

Indiana Jones: "I understand, but I can not lead a mission if my team has its own missions."

Vito Corleone: "I think you never heard about the double missions, they can not steal us secrets because there is no person that everyone knows."

Indiana Jones: "Except you."

Vito Corleone: "No, I'm very considerate, if I share what I have."

Indy and Vito enter an elevator and go to the ground floor.

Indiana Jones: "I remember that in my time there was music in the elevators".

Vito Corleone: "Yes, my grandfather operated on these things all the time, since he worked in a luxury building, the tip was so good that he came home with a roll of bills."

Indiana Jones: "Had ever been robbed he?".

Vito Corleone: "Once there was an unhappy man who dared to stop him and ask him what's in the bag? ... he showed them."

Indiana Jones: "And what happened?"

Vito Corleone: "They saw the money ... and a gun".

Indiana Jones: "I think I know where the business is coming from."

Vito Corleone: "He liked people a lot, but he did not trust much."

When they reach the ground floor, there, Vito shows Indy ... more 'Valiant' aircraft carriers ... all with more weapons than the original, as well as fighter planes.

Vito Corleone: "I have named this project, Project 'Guardian', a new generation of Valiant aircraft carriers, all synchronized with a network of attack satellites".

Indiana Jones: "The original was just a sketch?"

Vito Corleone: "As soon as they go up, they will never go down, continuous flights thanks to our new engines".

Indiana Jones: "Sparrow?"

Vito Corleone: "He helped us with some suggestions, after our old turbines almost smashed it."

Vito shows him the armory of the aircraft carriers.

Vito Corleone: "Precision cannons, eliminate our enemies in a minute, the satellites could detect the DNA of a terrorist before he decides to attack, they could end hundreds of threats, before they even happen."

Indiana Jones: "The normal thing is that it is punished after the crime."

Vito Corleone: "We could not wait that long".

Indiana Jones: "Could we?"

Vito reveals something to Indy.

Vito Corleone: "After what happened in Los Angeles, I convinced the round table to provide us with a technological push in risk analysis".

Indy understands.

Vito Corleone: "Now, we have the game in our favor."

Indiana Jones: "Yes, you point a gun at people ... and ask for protection."

Vito Corleone: "I read your file, do you think they were the best generation? You did terrible things."

Indiana Jones: "I recognize it, we sacrifice many lives, but there were nights when I could not sleep, but it was in favor of the freedom of the people".

Indy says it very seriously.

Indiana Jones: "And what I see here is not freedom ... it's fear, Vito".

Vito Corleone: "My family accepts the world as it is, not as I would like it to be, you should assimilate it, Indy".

Indiana Jones: "I do not promise anything."

Indy leaves, leaving a very high tension.


	4. Roundtable

Indy leaves the building 'Industrias Eclipse', on his motorcycle and angry. Afterwards, he goes to the natural history museum in New York, there is an exhibition about what he did in World War II, which brings back many memories, his story is described as one of honor, sacrifice and bravery, they also talk about his transformation from thin man to muscular guy. . In addition, he sees a mural painted on his old command: Mac, Katanga, Lao Che, Sallaha ... and Nathan Drake, Indy stops to read Nathan's biography, Indy really misses him a lot. Then he sees a video taken from a documentary, it's an interview with Marion Ravenwood, when her was still young.

Marion Ravenwood (Documentary): "Almost an entire army, was caught by the Nazis, but Henry ... I say, Indiana Jones jumped the barricade of enemy lines and save more than a thousand men, including my current husband Colin William . "

Indy sees the still preserved image of Marion, since 1942.

Marion Ravenwood (Documentary): "Even after leaving, Indiana Jones was still in my life, somehow."

Later, Indy visits Marion Ravenwood ... today 78 years old, Indy sees a photo of what appears to be his daughter.

Indiana Jones: "You must be proud of her."

Marion Ravenwood: "Without a doubt, I have had a beautiful life ... I regret that you did not live yours as you would like".

Indy think about that-

Marion Ravenwood: "Something wrong with you?"

Indiana Jones: "I always wanted to do the right thing, but at this point I do not know what is right, I thought it was to follow orders, but I think it is not the same".

Marion laughs a little.

Marion Ravenwood: "You have been told you are very drastic."

Indy also laughs.

Marion Ravenwood: "Henry, you saved the world, we did the opposite."

Indiana Jones: "Do not say that, you helped found the Corleone family organization, that's why I joined them."

Marion Ravenwood: "Yes, but the world is different now ... there is no way to return to the past, we can only give our best once and ...".

Marion starts to cough, Indy quickly gives her a glass of water, but Marion no longer seems to remember that he has been there, it is the effect of Alzheimer's.

Marion Ravenwood: "Henry! ... you're back, you're alive!"

Indy crying for this.

Indiana Jones: "Yes."

Marion Ravenwood: "It's been so long."

Indiana Jones: "Did you really believe that I would let the perfect woman go? There is still a pending dance."

 **In 'Eclipse Industries' ...**

Vito secures his office and connects the USB memory to know the data, but he is denied, then tries to decode, but the decoding fails, then Vito sees who authorized to seal the files and is ... the same, deduces that it is the work of the round table. Then take an elevator and go upstairs, where are the holograms of the members of the round table, but there is also the secretary of security department: Walter Donovan.

Marshall: "If Vito thinks he can send his nuts in disguises and a second command to repair the damage, this is very wrong, it's an unacceptable failure."

Bill Sykes: "I vote for a session."

Magdalene Shaw: "Here we do not need a session but an action, we monitor the Corleones."

Otomo: "This type of infraction causes us many questions".

Marshall: "Exactly, how the hell is it that some French pirates managed to capture a boat from the Corleone family, under cover and in the light of day".

Walter Donovan: "Ok, we have to make things clear, how do I explain them, with a map?" Sarcastic tone.

Marshall: "I appreciate your wit, Secretary Donovan, but international piracy is a serious thing, at least for the Round Table."

Walter Donovan: "Do you really believe it, well I do not, because a ship does not matter to me except the fleet, this table of thugs is guided by anger, every time someone pushes us in the playground, then if we need let them moriton us. "

Bill Sykes: "Mr. Secretary, nobody has suggested it".

Then a woman in a suit appears and says something in Donovan's ear.

Walter Donovan: "You diculparan, but the meeting is interrupted."

Marshall: "More problems than usual, Secretary Donovan?"

Walter Donovan: "It depends on how you define, problem."

The hologram of the members disappears and Donovan goes to see what happens, it's Vito, he's waiting outside the room.

Walter Donovan: "40 floors, was a kidnapping necessary to visit me, Don?"

Vito Corleone: "For the next time I will reucurrire a nuclear war, I would also function". Sarcastic tone

Vito and Donovan shake hands.

Vito Corleone: "Do you have a lot of work?"

Walter Donovan: "Well, nothing impressive."

Vito Corleone: "I want to ask you a favor, organize a vote".

Walter Donovan: "What is it about?"

Vito Corleone: "The 'Guardian' project must be delayed."

Walter Donovan: "Vito, that's not a favor, it's a very long meeting with the round table."

Vito Corleone: "Look, I know it's not, but I just need time to be sure."

Walter Donovan: "And if something crucial appears?"

Vito Corleone: "Then we will appreciate that the aircraft carriers are not in the air".

This caused an uncomfortable silence.

Walter Donovan: "Okay, but you will tell Optimus Prime to go to my niece's birthday."

Vito Corleone: "Sure, I'll take care of it".

Walter Donovan: "And not just a flight, that he convive with her".

Both shake hands.

Walter Donovan: "You know, I'll quote your famous phrase ... it was an offer I could not refuse".

Donovan retires and Vito just keeps thinking.


	5. Assault on Vito

**At the Military Academy of New York...**

Indy visits the academy, since Josh gives a motivational talk to some cadets, even maladjusted ones.

Cadet woman: "The police stopped me, I turned sharply because I dropped a paper bag, but I thought it was a grenade".

Josh McGrath: "I know there are things that you leave in the field, but others always accompany you, our duty is to find the way to carry them, to load them in suitcases or bags, that depends on you".

Later, Indy talks to Josh.

Josh McGrath: "Wow, but it's the fossil alive." Sarcastic tone.

Indiana Jones: "I listened to the last minutes, how intense".

Josh McGrath: "Apparently we all have the same problems."

Indiana Jones: "Did you lose someone while in action?"

Josh has trouble talking.

Josh McGrath: "My friend, Berto, on a parachute mission in Brazil, was nothing new, but unexpectedly ... a grenade hit Berto in the air, I could not do anything ... more than watch him die "

Indiana Jones: "I'm really sorry."

Josh McGrath: "After that, it took me a long time to have reasons to keep fighting out there."

Indiana Jones: "Did you recover?"

Josh McGrath: "Well, I do not receive many orders, so, if I think so, have you thought about retiring?"

Indiana Jones: "I still do not know, but if I did, I do not know what to do."

Josh McGrath: "Whatever you want to do, for example, what makes you happy?"

Indiana Jones: "I do not know that either."

 **On the streets of New York...**

Vito drives in his car to an unsuspecting destination, then calls Mary, his granddaughter.

Vito Corleone: "Mary, daughter, I need you in New York, with a maximum of secrecy."

Mary Corleone: "I'll be there in 4 hours."

Vito Corleone: "Find a way to make them 3".

Vito brakes for the red light ... a police car approaches, Vito looks at them suspiciously.

Vito Corleone: "Why do not you look better at the bottom of my pants? There will be something more interesting there". This comment if it is rude, the police only accelerate, Vito does the same when he turns green... but at that moment, another police car crashes into Vito's car, two more cars arrive to corral Vito, Vito is fortunately alive but injured, and a SWAT van arrives, but Vito knows that there are no units in that area. , for what he suspects is a trap, the police and soldiers begin to shoot.

Vito Corleone: "Children of the great!"

Fortunately Vito's car is armored, due to this, the SWAT soldiers take out an object to break the glass of the window, Vito's car detects this as a threat.

Vito Corleone: "Wait for my order."

They hit the glass of the window, almost break it.

Vito Corleone: "Wait ..."

And when they break it ... Vito scared a machine gun, firing and killing the police and SWAT soldiers.

Vito Corleone: "Damn, damn!"

He also uses a grenade launcher to destroy the cars and the SWAT van. Vito manages to accelerate, starts a chase, Vito tries to call Mary ... but his communication system is damaged. Then Vito tries to drive where there is less traffic, two police cars chase him ... Vito manages to make them hit a trailer and get rid of them.

Vito Corleone: "Now I will leave the streets."

But in front of him, a soldier appears ... very different from the others, this one has long straight hair and hair on the sides...and the suit completely black with the drawing of a white wolf on his chest, red military glasses and a metal wolf muzzle. He approaches with a rocket launcher and shoots at the back of Vito's car, Vito's car rolls over, Vito is very hurt ... the soldier approaches little by little ... but Vito quickly sees a manhole cover, the The soldier approaches and breaks the door ... and he does not see Vito, because he has escaped through the sewer.


	6. Mecha-Wolf

**At night...**

Indy returns to his apartment in Carroll Gardens, Brooklyn. He enters the apartment, but before entering his house ... he meets his neighbor, an attractive young lady with red hair: Ruby Roundhouse.

Ruby Roundhouse: "Hello."

Indiana Jones: "Hello."

Ruby goes to wash.

Indiana Jones: "Hey, ha ... if you want you can use my washing machine, it costs less than the one downstairs.

Ruby Roundhouse: "Seriously ... how much does it cost?"

Indiana Jones: "I would say, a coffee."

Ruby Roundhouse: "I would love it, but I already have a round of clothes down ... besides you will not want my uniform in your washing machine".

Indiana Jones: "I understand, safety first and foremost."

Both turn around, but before leaving.

Ruby Roundhouse: "By the way, you left your stereo on."

Indiana Jones: "It's true, how clumsy."

Ruby leaves, but Indy does not really leave his stereo on, the song that sounds is that of Frank Sinatra's "I've Got You Under My Skin", suspecting that it could be a trap, Indy enters through the window using the Fire stairs, when he enters he takes his whip just in case, he looks at his room and sees ... Vito Corleone, seated and listening to the Frank Sinatra song.

Indiana Jones: "How did you get in here?"

Vito Corleone: "I needed a place to stay, my wife ran me from the house."

Indiana Jones: "Wait ... do you have a wife?".

Vito Corleone: "There are many things that you do not know about me".

Indiana Jones: "Yes, that's the problem."

Indy turns on the light, but Vito turns it off quickly, prefers to stay in the dark.

Vito Corleone: "Sorry to arrive without an invitation, but I did not have to go, there are ears everywhere and it is a commitment of my family".

Indiana Jones: "And someone else knows."

Vito Corleone: "Only my friends".

Indiana Jones: "So we're friends."

Vito Corleone: "It depends on you."

But then a shot is heard and a bullet goes through the window box ... and hits Vito's breast! Vito hands the USB to Indy.

Vito Corleone: "No ... confies ... in nobody".

Then, Ruby enters with a gun ... she works for the Corleone Family!

Ruby Roundhouse: "Professor Henry Jones, I'm an agent of the Corleone family, special division."

Indiana Jones: "What's wrong?"

Ruby Roundhouse: "Have a mission to protect you."

Indiana Jones: "And who ordered it?"

Ruby sees Vito lying on the floor.

Ruby Roundhouse: "Him."

Ruby quickly contacts the doctors.

Ruby Roundhouse: "The Don does not respond, he was attacked, I need an ambulance".

Soldier: "Know who attacked him?"

Indy sees him through the window.

Indiana Jones: "Say I'm going for him".

Jump through the window and land in another building ... run as fast as you can to reach the suspect, who is on the roof, both land in another building ... and Indy uses his whip to whip him, but ... the Suspect holds the whip! ... is Mecha-Wolf, the same soldier who tried to kill Vito before. Mecha-Wolf knocks down Indy and then jumps out of the building, Indy looks out and sees no one. Indy had never seen a soldier like that.


	7. The Death of the Don

**At the hospital...**

Vito is quickly transferred to the hospital, Indy and Mary Corleone accompany him, then Alice and Sonny Corleone arrive. Indy and Alice see the surgery through a mirror.

Alice: "Will it survive?"

Indiana Jones: "I do not know."

Alice: "Who did it?"

Indiana Jones: "I'm not sure, but it was someone who is really strong, fast, had two metal arms and a dog muzzle ... also made of metal."

Mary sees Vito, she is not willing to lose another loved one after the death of her father.

Mary Corleone: "They were three bullets, you can not identify the striae".

Alice: "They must be Soviet bullets, I know from experience."

Surgery is difficult, which alerts the doctors and makes Alice and Mary cry ... Sonny also observes this.

Alice: "Come on Vito, fight."

The doctors subject Vito to a defibrillation ... but it does not work, the Don of the Corleone family ... is gone, Mary, Alice, Indy and Sonny cry for this event ... Indy and Mary leave the room , Alice just watches as they record the time of Vito's death, Indy sees the USB Memory that Vito gave her. Alice and Indy appreciate Vito's body one last time, Alice does not usually cry ... but this time it happened, Mary enters the room.

Mary Corleone: "If you do not mind ... I'm going to take it back."

Indy shakes her head, tries to comfort Alice.

Indiana Jones: "Janus."

Alice caresses Vito's forehead one last time, then leaves the room, Indy la sige.

Indiana Jones: "Janus."

Alice: "Henry, why was Vito in your house?"

Indiana Jones: "I do not know."

Then agent David Sicon appears.

David Saicon: "Professor, wait for you at the base".

Indiana Jones: "Sure, just give me a second."

David Saicon: "Now."

This surprised Indy.

Indiana Jones: "OK, I'm coming."

Saicon leaves and then Alice tells him.

Alice: "You do not know how to lie".

Alice leaves, at this moment there are many doubts in the head of Indy, but on the USB, Vito told him not to trust anyone ... therefore, is ready to go to 'Eclipse Industries'.

Indiana Jones: "Ready, let's go".

David Saicon: "They already heard, let's go."

Not before leaving the memory hidden in a candy dispensing machine.


	8. The Scene behind The Crime

**In 'Eclipse Industries'...**

Walter Donovan quoted Indy in person, Indy arrives at the place, in one of the corridors he runs into Ruby.

Ruby Roundhouse: "Professor Jones."

But Indy simply ignores it, then Indy meets Donovan.

Walter Donovan: "Hello, Professor Jones."

Indy and Donovan shake hands.

Indiana Jones: "Sir, nice to meet you."

Walter Donovan: "The guide is mine, after all my father served in division 101, let's go".

Indy and Walter enter the office, Indy sees a photo of Vito and Walter many years ago.

Walter Donovan: "That was taken five years after I met Vito, I remember that in those times, he and his family had conflicts with Philip Tattaglia, Don of the Tattaglia family, I helped him on many occasions, especially when they were going to ambush him ... one could say that he took him out by the basement, save his skin".

Indiana Jones: "And it got you a better position."

Walter Donovan: "A decision he never regret, but tell me, what did Vito do at your house last night?"

Indiana Jones: "The truth, I do not know".

Walter Donovan: "Do you know the microphones?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes, Vito warned me."

Walter Donovan: "Did not he tell you that he ordered them?"

This intrigues Indy.

Walter Donovan: "You have to see this."

Walter shows him on the screen, René Belloq in an interrogation.

Indiana Jones: "Is this broadcast live?"

Walter Donovan: "Yes, since last night I considered myself".

Indiana Jones: "René is not a hitman, according to his file,but do you think it is suspicious?."

Walter Donovan: "It's not about that, René was hired to attack one of our ships, but the contact was by e-mail and the payment transferred, it is said that this payment went through 17 fictitious accounts, the last registered to Jefferson Smith".

Indiana Jones: "Should I care who that Jefferson is?"

Walter Donovan: "I doubt it, because he died years ago, but yes, he knew Vito and his mother".

Indy begins to suspect something.

Indiana Jones: "Are you telling me that Vito hired the pirates? ... why would he?"

Walter Donovan: "My theory is that the kidnapping was a smokescreen for the sale and acquisition of secret information, sale ruined and murdered the Don."

Indy thinks so.

Indiana Jones: "If you really knew Vito, you'll know it's not true."

Walter Donovan: "I will ask you a question, professor, why do you think you are here? I mean, I accepted a position in the council, but not because I wanted to, but because Vito asked me, we were both realistic, because despite diplomacy and rhetoric, if you have to build a better world, sometimes you have to destroy the previous one, but that creates many enemies, with the same people who think you a scoundrel for having the guts to crawl through the worst fountains in search of a better future, the idea that those people today are celebrating, it really infuriates me, believe me, Professor, you were the last one to see Vito, I do not think it's an accident, I also know you do not believe it, I'm going to ask you again, what is he doing there in your house?".

Indiana Jones: "He told me not to trust anyone."

Walter Donovan: "Now, did that include him?"

Indiana Jones: "I'm sorry, that's all he could say, now I'm retiring."

Indy takes his whip and prepares to leave, but Donovan tells him one last thing.

Walter Donovan: "Professor, today a great friend of mine died ... I am going to find out why and whoever interposes, will regret it, no matter who he is".

Indiana Jones: "I understand."

Indy leaves the room.


	9. Fight in Eclipse Industries

Indy takes the elevator to exit Industrias Eclipse, Saicon and two other soldiers also board the elevator.

David Saicon: "Hi, Henry."

Indiana Jones: "Saicon."

The elevator goes down, while Saicon talks to Indy.

David Saicon: "They found evidence on the roof that they want to show us ... did I tell the others?"

Indiana Jones: "No, it's better to wait."

David Saicon: "As you want."

Indy notices something suspicious ... and that is that the soldiers hold their pistols, then more agents and soldiers enter the elevator.

David Saicon: "Seriously, I'm sorry about what happened to Vito, nobody expected it."

Indiana Jones: "Thank you."

The more soldiers tackle the elevator, one of them is Trevor. All the soldiers and agents surround Indy, Indy knows what happens.

Indiana Jones: "We already know how this will end, so ... does anyone want to retire?"

Unexpectedly, Trevor pulls out a knife and tries to attack Indy, but Indy pulls it away ... then all the agents and soldiers go over Indy.

Trevor Phillips: "I'm going to cut you up, little man."

But Indy manages to subdue and beat everyone, including Saicon. The surveillance camera in an elevator, the one that ordered this was ... Sonny Corleone!

Sonny Corleone: "Send more units to the 25th floor."

Indy knocks out everyone based on punches and kicks, Saicon tries to calm him down.

David Saicon: "Wait, wait."

Indy gives you opportunity.

David Saicon: "This is not personal."

Saicon attacks Indy, but Indy also manages to knock him out.

Indiana Jones: "I do not care if it's personal."

After this, Indy opens the elevator door, but more soldiers appear pointing a gun at him, then Indy cuts the elevator cables and falls to the bottom of the elevator, opens the door, but there are more soldiers waiting for him ... Indy closes the door .

Soldier: "¡Rendete Henry, you have no escape!"

Indy thinks quickly and sees that there is another smaller but wider building next door ... then he has an idea, he breaks the elevator glass ... and he jumps! ... before falling to the ground, he uses his latigo to hold on to a beam and land safely, Sonny was puzzled by this.

But Indy manages to subdue and beat everyone, including Saicon. The surveillance camera in an elevator, the one that ordered this was ... Sonny Corleone!

Sonny Corleone: "Send more units to the 25th floor."

Indy knocks out everyone based on punches and kicks, Saicon tries to calm him down.

David Saicon: "Wait, wait."

Indy gives you opportunity.

David Saicon: "This is not personal."

Saicon attacks Indy, but Indy also manages to knock him out.

Indiana Jones: "I do not care if it's personal."

After this, Indy opens the elevator door, but more soldiers appear pointing a gun at him, then Indy cuts the elevator cables and falls to the bottom of the elevator, opens the door, but there are more soldiers waiting for him ... Indy closes the door .

Soldier: "¡Surrender Henry, you have no escape!"

Indy thinks quickly and sees that there is another smaller but wider building next door ... then he has an idea, he breaks the elevator glass ... and he jumps! ... before falling to the ground, he uses his latigo to hold on to a beam and land safely, Sonny was puzzled by this.

Sonny Corleone: "They have to be kidding, go to the exit, block the exit".

Indy quickly takes a motorbike and manages to leave, but before reaching the exit ... they put a few poles in addition to a helicopter appears.

Pilot: "Enough, Professor Henry."

The helicopter fires, but Indy avoids its attacks, then uses its whip and ties it to the landing pad and climbs the helicopter and knocks down the one that fired, then fights the pilot and causes the helicopter to fall little by little ... this gives time to Indy de saler the helicopter and fall unharmed,, manages to flee.

Later, Sonny Corleone gathers everyone for a meeting.

Sonny Corleone: "Forget any other operation, Indiana Jones is our obejtivo, put all the traffic lights in red, close the airports, close all escape routes, even if a publication appears on him, I want to know."

Ruby thinks.

Ruby Roundhouse: "With all due respect, if you and the Corleones want us to persecute Professor Indiana Jones, at least tell us why?"

Walter Donovan appears!

Walter Donovan: "Because he cheated us, Indiana Jones has information about the death of Don Vito Corleone and he refused to give it to us, it will be difficult to assimilate, but from now on ... Indiana Jones is a fugitive from the Corleones".


	10. Two Ways

**At the hospital...**

Indy returns to the same hospital where I leave the USB memory, but incognito, wears a black jacket and sunglasses. When it reaches the juicing machine ... the USB is no longer ... this causes intrigue to Indy.

Indiana Jones: "Who could?"

Then behind him, she appears ... Alice, first makes sure no one sees them and takes her to another room.

Indiana Jones: "Where is he ?!"

Alice: "Safe, where did you get it from?"

Indiana Jones: "Why should I trust you ?!"

Alice: "Then Vito gave it to you, but why?"

Indiana Jones: "You tell me, what's in it".

Alice: "I do not know."

Indiana Jones: "Do not lie!"

Alice: "I do not know, I swear, I do not know everything ... I just pretend I know."

Indiana Jones: "You knew that Vito sent the pirates".

This surprises Alice.

Alice: "It makes sense, Vito needs something ..."

Indy starts to get angry.

Indiana Jones: "I will not ask you again!"

Alice knows that Indy is serious.

Alice: "I know who killed Vito, many that I know think that this person does not exist, it's called Mecha-Wolf, in the last 50 years he is responsible for 2 dozen murders."

Indiana Jones: "How do you know?".

Alice: "Five years ago I escorted a nuclear engineer out of Afghanistan, but they shot the tires of the vehicle, I lost control and we fell down a path, we barely survived, but I managed to see Mecha-Wolf, I protected the engineer .. .per shot him through me. "

Alice shows Indy the scar.

Alice: "The Soviet bullets, immediately identify it."

Indiana Jones: "Then you do not wear bikinis anymore." Sarcastic comment, Alice is funny.

Alice: "Henry, it's useless to chase Mecha-Wolf, I know, I'll try."

Alice takes out the USB.

Alice: "It's not a story."

Indiana Jones: "Then let's explore this."

 **In 'Eclipse Industries' ...**

Donovan has a meeting with the members of the round table (his holograms).

Walter Donovan: "Vito Corleone was murdered in cold blood, of that there is no doubt ... but he is not a traitor as some call him".

Marshall: "Do you know why he is a traitor to us?, he used a mercenary and asked him to hijack his own ship."

Bill Sykes: "Vito used his friendship, only to delay the 'Guardian' project ... a project that would reveal his illicit actions, in the best case ...".

Walter Donovan: "I'm going to interrupt them quickly, do you want my resignation?"

Magdalene Shaw: "That should wait for another date."

Walter Donovan: "Do you really want to discuss it?"

Salvatore Leone: "We already did that, we voted to reactivate the 'Guardian' project ... if you have something to say, do it."

Donovan has no comments.


	11. Incognito

**In the Atlantic terminal mall...**

Indy and Alice go to the mall in Brooklyn, in incognito... Indy wears a square shirt, with tie, tight pants, wears a hat (not his hat), lenses, false beard and black shoes ... instead Alice uses a cap, black shirt with a checkered shirt on top, short shorts with stockings and tennis, in a few words, they pass themselves off as hipsters.

Indiana Jones: "I look stupid."

Alice: "Of course not, you look perfect."

Indiana Jones: "Perfectly ridiculous."

Alice: "Just walk, but do not run."

Indiana Jones: "It's not so easy with this tight pants and I think I will smash the shoes".

Then they enter an Apple Store, to analyze the USB.

Alice: "Unfortunately, it has a localized chip, when the Corleone people know about our location."

This worries Indy.

Indiana Jones: "How much time do we have?"

Alice: "9 minutes".

As soon as Alice connects the USB to the computer, Eclipse Industries sends out black vans. While Alice is still investigating.

Alice: "Apparently someone tries to hide something ... hell, memory has a smart program that is rewritten to neutralize my commands."

Indiana Jones: "Can you handle it?"

Alice: "Yes, it will take me a moment."

The trucks arrive outside the mall, Saicon, Trevor and the other agents arrive dressed as civilians but armed.

Alice: "I will try to install a tracker, apparently I can not read the file, but I can find out where it came from".

A fat, afro-haired employee who works at the store comes over to ask them.

Employee: "Excuse me, can I help you with something?"

Alice: "No thanks, my fiancé and I only look for destinations for our honeymoon."

Indiana Jones: "Sure, we'll get married."

Employee: "Congratulations, I love hipsters couples ... much less where do they plan the honeymoon?"

Indy sees that the computer marks Massachusetts.

Indiana Jones: "Massachusetts."

Employee: "Well, if you need anything ... my name is Brondon".

Indiana Jones: "Thank you."

Saicon, Trevor and the other agents are nearby.

Indiana Jones: "It's already 9 minutes, let's go".

Alice: "Calm down, there it is".

The computer marks a specific place in Boston, Massachusetts.

Alice: "Do you know where it is?"

Of course Indy was made known.

Indiana Jones: "Only many years ago, let's go".

Indy disconnects the USB and leave.

Indiana Jones: "I see there are many here, if they recognize us, I hit them and you run away."

Alice: "Better shut up and hug me."

Indiana Jones: "What?"

Alice: "Do it and laugh at something I said".

Indy hugs Alice and both laugh (pretending) evade the two who had opposite, Trevor analyzes the Apple Store.

Trevor Phillips: "There's nothing here, I think these bastards got away from us,"

David Saicon: "Check each floor."

Indy and Alice use the electric ladder down, but Saicon uses it up.

Alice sees it and quickly tells Indy.

Alice: "Kiss me."

Indiana Jones: "Why?"

Alice: "Normally, expressions of affection in the public make people uncomfortable".

Indiana Jones: "I already know."

Then Alice kisses Indy in the mouth ... this makes Saicon not want to see when they pass by.

Alice: "That did not make you feel uncomfortable, right?"

Indiana Jones: "It's not what my pants say."


	12. We are like ghosts

After leaving the mall, Indy and Alice steal a car and drive to Massachusetts ... on the way they talk.

Alice: "I never imagined that the honorable Professor Henry Jones stole cars, since when?"

Indiana Jones: "I had to do it a couple of times against the Nazis in Germany, and it's just borrowed."

Alice: "I have another question, if it makes you feel uncomfortable just say it."

Indiana Jones: "What?"

Alice: "Since that time they had not kissed you?"

Indiana Jones: "Did I do it wrong?"

Alice: "It's not what I wanted to say."

Indiana Jones: "Sono as to what if."

Alice: "I just wanted to know if you practiced before."

Indiana Jones: "I do not think that is practiced."

Alice: "Everyone at some time ..."

Indiana Jones: "Listen, it was not my first kiss since that year, ok."

Alice: "Nobody special?"

Indiana Jones: "I doubt that I will get someone to share my experiences with."

Alice: "Only invents another past."

Indiana Jones: "How do you do it?"

Alice: "That depends on the circumstances."

Indiana Jones: "Do not you think life is hard like that?"

Alice: "So nobody can kill me."

Indiana Jones: "It is very difficult for me to give my confidence to someone, if I do not know who he is completely."

Alice: "I know ... but then, who am I for you?"

Indiana Jones: "A friend, maybe."

Alice: "I feel like this being an agent is not your thing, Henry."

 **After a while, at night...they finally arrive in Massachusetts ...**

They arrive at a place that is abandoned and apparently is a restricted area.

Indiana Jones: "Here it is".

Alice: "So the file came from these coordinates."

It is the Area where Indy trained in the 40s, Alice tries to locate the source of the file.

Indiana Jones: "This is where I trained."

Alice: "Has it changed?"

Then Indy sees the same post as under a flag, also remembers all his exercises.

Sergeant (remembrance): "Henry, to the formation!"

They keep walking, but they do not find anything, reaching the center of the base which is near the barracks..

Alice: "Here the trail ends, there is no sign, the one who made the file used something to mislead".

Indy thinks for a moment and then sees a winery he did not remember.

Indiana Jones: "Come."

Alice: "What's wrong?"

Indiana Jones: "I remember the regulation, it is prohibited to store weapons so close to the barracks, therefore, there must be something here".

They approach the vault and Indy opens it, there are some stairs and they lower them, Indy turns on the light and discover that it is ... a secret barracks of the Corleone Family.

Alice: "This is from the Corleone?"

Indiana Jones: "Here he had to start everything".

Then they go into another room and there they see three pictures on the wall.

Indiana Jones: "Is that the father of Sparrow?"

They are photos of Marion Ravenwood, Marcus Brody and Teague Sparrow.

Indiana Jones: "Yes, Teague Sparrow."

Alice: "Who is she?"

But Indy does not want to talk about her, then he sees a large shelf attached to the wall, Indy is made suspicious.

Indiana Jones: "If you worked in a secret office".

Indy moves the shelf a little and discovers something else ... it's a secret passageway!

Indiana Jones: "Why do you hide the elevator?".

The passage leads to an elevator, Indy and Alice enter the elevator and go down to the top floor, when they arrive, the doors open ... but the room is very dark, as the lights go on they go on, there is a lot of old technology , cameras, transmission devices, computers, televisions.

Alice: "This is very old."

But then Alice sees some USB tickets.

Alice: "Except this."

Alice connects the USB to the input and all the technological devices turn on, the computer shows "Start system?" Alice answers yes, then the process continues.

Alice: "This reminds me of an old game."

Indiana Jones: "Donkey Kong? ... I'll play it."

A pixelated image appears on the monitor ... it's Mayor Toht! an old enemy and ally of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Mayor Toht: "Henry Walton Jones Jr., aka Indiana Jones, born July 1, 1918."

Then a camera sees Alice.

Mayor Toht: "Janus Prospero, aka Alice ... with an unknown birth date."

Alice: "It must be a recording."

Mayor Toht: "There you are mistaken, miss, obviously I am not the same man that Professor Indiana Jones captured me before, but here I am".

The image of Toht is shown in another computer, when it was captured.

Alice: "Do you know him?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes, Mayor Toht was a German scientist, he worked for Mola Ram and he died years ago."

Mayor Toht: "First of all, I am not a German I am Swiss and secondly, if you look at all these technological devices, then, they keep me more alive than ever, in the 70s I received a diagnosis of cancer in the final stage, the medicines could not save My body, however, my mind if it was worth saving and was stored in 60 kilometers of technology banks, in short, you are on my brain.

Indiana Jones: "What are you doing here?"

Mayor Toht: "They invited me, professor."

Alice: "Of course, an old operation, after the Second World War the Corleone family recruited German scientists, with strategic value".

Mayor Toht: "That's right, they expected me to support their cause, but in turn support mine."

Indiana Jones: "No, S.P.E.C.T.R.E died when Mola Ram died."

Mayor Toht: "No teacher, we are like ghosts ... we are everywhere".

Indiana Jones: "Then try it."

Mayor Toht shows on screen a kind of documentary.

Mayor Toht: "S.P.E.C.T.R.E was founded on the belief that humanity could not be entrusted with its own freedom".

It shows images of Colonel Vogel, who secretly was Mola Ram and the soldiers of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Mayor Toht: "What we did not understand is that if you try to take away that freedom, they will resist."

Then it shows images of Indy on the battlefield.

Mayor Toht: "The war taught us a lot, humanity had to surrender their freedom of their own will, after the war, the Corleone Family founded their organization."

Show images of Teague Sparrow and Marion Ravenwood.

Mayor Toht: "And they recruited me and so the new S.P.E.C.T.R.E was born, a parasite among them."

Toht was influenced with the Corleones!

Mayor Toht: "For 70 years, S.P.E.C.T.R.E. caused a crisis, incited wars, chaos and world stability, but when history did not cooperate ... history was altered".

Now show images of Mecha-Wolf!

Alice: "It's not possible, the Corleones would have avoided it."

Then he shows an image of a newspaper announcing the death of Teague Sparrow and his wife in an "accident".

Mayor Toht: "Accidents happen, SPECTER created a very chaotic world, that humanity is willing to sacrifice its freedom to obtain its security, as soon as a process of purification is completed, the new SPECTER world order will rise, we win, professor, you have nothing left ... only your death, which is ironic because your life is worth zero."

Indy furious breaks the monitor with one blow, but another turns on.

Mayor Toht: "As I was saying ..."

Indiana Jones: "What does memory contain?"

Mayor Toht: "The Guardian Project, which requires perception, therefore design an algorithm."

Alice: "What kind of algorithm, what does it do?"

Mayor Toht: "The answer to your question is very interesting, unfortunately, it will be difficult for you to hear it when you are dead."

Then all the doors and gates close, then Alice detects something.

Alice: "Henry, a projectile is approaching, 30 seconds".

Indiana Jones: "Who sends it?"

Alice: "The Corleone Family".

Mayor Toht: "I'm sorry I wasted your time, professor."

Alice disconnects the USB.

Mayor Toht: "But you have to admit, it was just a matter of a ... countdown".

Indy quickly opens a hatch and he and Alice get in before the missile hits destroying everything and killing (so to speak) Toht. After the explosion, Indy lifts the debris and loads Alice who is unconscious, then sees with some jets of the Corleone approach, therefore quickly flees. David Saicon approaches to inspect, seeing the footprints of Indy's shoes says.

David Saicon: "Release the wolf."


	13. An Ally More

**In Brooklyn, New York...**

At night, Walter Donovan returns to his house ... but he notices that someone is in his living room ... it's Mecha-Wolf! ... before saying anything, his servant asks.

Mariana: "I retire Mr. Donovan, do not you need something else?"

Walter Donovan: "You've done enough, Mariana, that you do well."

Mariana: "I see him tomorrow, let him rest."

Mariana leaves ... leaving only Donovan with Mecha-Wolf.

Walter Donovan: "Hello ... do you want a glass of milk?"

Donovan pours himself a glass of milk, but Mecha-Wolf says nothing.

Walter Donovan: "The program was modified, the interval is very limited, two targets level 6, Mayor Toht was the price that page, confirmed his death a moment ago".

But in that instant, Mariana returns.

Mariana: "Excuse me, but forget my phone".

Mariana sees Mecha-Wolf, this takes Donovan by surprise, we know what will happen.

Walter Donovan: "They did not teach you to play, Mariana? ... what a pity".

Donovan takes a gun and shoots Mariana, killing her.

 **In the morning...**

Josh McGrath is working out in Central Park, then he goes home and drinks an orange juice, but someone knocks on his door, it's Indy and Alice.

Josh McGrath: "Henry ... but what's wrong?"

Indiana Jones: "Josh, I'm sorry to arrive without an invitation, but we need shelter."

Alice: "Everyone wants to kill us."

Josh relies on them.

Josh McGrath: "No, not all."

Josh lets them in, then makes sure of his house. Indy and Alice take a shower, he tries not to be attracted to her ... but for some reason, Indy feels empathy for Alice.

Indiana Jones: "Are you okay?"

Alice: "Yes, yes."

But Indy knows that it's not true, so he sits down and talks.

Indiana Jones: "Speak, what happened?"

Alice: "When I joined the Corleone family, I thought I would straighten up, but only changed my dark past for S.P.E.C.T.R.E, I thought I knew who is lying, but ... I did not distinguish the difference."

Indy smiles slightly and tells him.

Indiana Jones: "I feel like this being an agent is not your thing".

Alice makes a small grimace.

Alice: "Now I'm in debt."

Indiana Jones: "Of that nothing, everything calm".

Alice: "But if the circumstances were reversed, if it were up to me to save your life, be honest, do you trust me?"

Indy without hesitation, answer.

Indiana Jones: "Yes, now yes."

Alice feels touched by this.

Indiana Jones: "Besides, I'm always honest."

Alice: "To have discovered that your death was in vain, you are very happy."

Indiana Jones: "Yes, I like you know who I fight against."

Then there comes Josh.

Josh McGrath: "I made breakfast, of course, assuming you eat breakfast."

Indiana Jones: "Come on."

After breakfast, they sit down to plan what to do.

Alice: "My question is, who has access to a missile at the Corleone base?"

Indy believes that there is only someone who knows these accesses.

Indiana Jones: "Donovan."

Alice: "He works at the top of the safest building in the world."

Indiana Jones: "But surely he does not work alone, his Toht algorithm was on the ship that was attacked."

Alice thinks so.

Alice: "Same as Sonny Corleone."

Now everything is very clear.

Indiana Jones: "If it all makes sense, now how would the two most wanted people in New York do to kidnap the second son of the Corleone Family in the light of day?"

Josh McGrath: "I have an answer and it's ... you do not have to."

Josh hands Indy a document.

Indiana Jones: "What is this?"

Josh McGrath: "My references."

Indy and Alice see the photos.

Alice: "This mission was in South America, between Ecuador and Peru ... was it you?"

Josh McGrath: "That's right."

Alice: "I heard they almost did not use equipment like helicopters or parachutes."

Josh McGrath: "No, they gave me special equipment."

Indiana Jones: "Josh, you do not have to do this, you said you did not plan to come back."

Josh McGrath: "If Professor Indiana Jones needs me, there's no better reason to return."

Then see another document containing a picture of Josh with his 'special equipament'.

Indiana Jones: "Exactly where did you get enlisted?"

Josh grimaces.

Josh McGrath: "N-Tek, I get my equipament."


	14. Project 'Guardian'

In an Italian restaurant of New York, Sonny Corleone and King George II.

King George II: "I have to take that ship and return home, an important matter of royalty."

Sonny Corleone: "Is it something of a family, your majesty?"

King George II: "Not necessarily, but if she is a harlot that wants to be part of the family."

Sonny Corleone: "Then it's not a big problem."

King George II: "Do not believe it, it has been like a thorn in the foot, but I prefer not to talk about it".

Sonny Corleone: "Agrecuerdo".

King George hugs him and says something in his ear.

King George II: "Blessed be S.P.E.C.T.R.E.".

King Goerge is also with S.P.E.C.T.R.E.! ... King George goes with his guards, then Sonny receives a call from Donovan.

Sonny Corleone: "You two, bring the car, it will take only a few minutes".

His two agents leave and he answers the call.

Sonny Corleone: "Yes sir".

But in reality it is ...

Josh McGrath: "Sonny Corleone, bastard son of the Corleone ... how was your spaghetti."

Sonny Corleone: "Who are you?".

Josh McGrath: "Turn to your right, sitting on a bench."

Sonny turns and sees Josh sitting.

Sonny Corleone: "What do you want?"

Josh McGrath: "You are going to accompany me to the right corner, there is a blue-gray car waiting for us, you and I will get into that car".

Sonny Corleone: "Why do you think I'm going to do it?"

Josh aims with a laser beam.

Josh McGrath: "That safe suit is expensive, do not we want to ruin it, right?"

Sonny Corleone: "Fuck."

 **Later...**

Sonny does what he's told, gets into the blue-gray car where Indy and Alice are, they go to a building and go up to the roof, there, Indy hits him and then asks him.

Indiana Jones: "Why are you doing this, Sonny? Think of your family, think of your father ... think of Michael, man."

Sonny grimaces.

Sonny Corlone: "Michael is dead ... and if I'm honest, I already planned to disappear him long before the magician got ahead of me".

Indy can not wait to hit him and just ask.

Indiana Jones: "Now let's talk about the Toht algorithm".

Sonny Corleone: "I do not know who he is."

Indiana Jones: "What were you doing on the ship?"

Sonny Corleone: "Nothing important."

Sonny retreats to the edge and almost falls off the building because he is intimidated by Indy.

Sonny Corleone: "You will not throw me, it's not your style".

Indiana Jones: "You're right, but she usually does these things."

Indy moves away ... and Alice kicks him in the jaw! causing it to fall by the edge of the building.

Alice: "You were right".

Indiana Jones: "It's not my first time."

Alice: "How long?"

Indiana Jones: "Just wait ..."

After several seconds ...

Max Steel: "Going Turbo!".

Josh rescues Sonny from the fall, using steel wings ... he also reveals himself as: Max Steel!

Max Steel: "Max Steel, he's back."

Indy, Alice and Max surround Sonny, so he talks.

Sonny Corleone: "The Toht algorithm is a program to choose the targets of the project".

Indiana Jones: "Who are they?"

Sonny Corleone: "You, Sparrow, a news commentator, a secretary of defense, a high school boy from Harvard ... James Conrad, Strider Estel, whatever a threat to S.P.E.C.T.R.E. now and in the future."

Indiana Jones: "Future? ... how do you guess?"

Sonny laughs.

Sonny Corleone: "We must not do it, we are in the 21st century ... it is a digital book, Toht taught S.P.E.P.C.T.R.E. how to read it".

Indy, Alice and Max do not understand.

Sonny Corleone: "Banks, medical records, voting patterns, e-mails, telephones, school tests, that algorithm can evaluate people's past and predict their future."

Indiana Jones: "And then what?"

Sonny knows that if he speaks he is a dead man.

Sonny Corleone: "If I tell you, Donovan is going to kill me."

Indiana Jones: "What ?!"

Sonny Corleone: "Then the aircraft carriers of the 'Guardian' project are going to eliminate them, along with millions of other people."

Indy has no time to lose.


	15. Wolf Attack

After this, Indy, Alice, Max and Sonny get into the car and drive, then get on the highway.

Sonny Corleone: "S.P.E.C.T.R.E has zero tolerance to whistleblowers".

Max Steel: "Then I suggest you close your mouth."

Alice: "The guardian project begins in 6 hours, the countdown has begun."

Indiana Jones: "That's why we will use you to access the system and deactivate the aircraft carriers."

Sonny Corleone: "Did you go mad? ... That idea will kill us all."

Unexpectedly a bullet goes through the window glass, killing Sonny Corleone.

Alice: "Fuck!."

It's Mecha-Wolf! ... Wolf jumps into the car and tries to shoot Indy, Alice and Max, but Max brakes the car and Wolf goes flying ... but lands spectacularly on the ground, without any damage. Wolf is positioned in front of them, Indy is shaken. Alice pulls a gun but another black car from behind hits them ... this makes Wolf get into the car and start the wheel.

Max Steel: "What a mass!"

Alice tries to shoot Wolf, Wolfa jumps to the other car ... a chase crash their car again ... this time they overturn them.

Indiana Jones: "Hold on!"

Indy takes Alice and with her whip clings to a light pole, meanwhile, Max jumps out of the car and thanks to his incredible abilities, manages to fall well against the ground, all are unharmed, but the problem now is Major, Mecha-Wolf uses a grenade launcher and disperses the group, four agents of the Corleone Family shoot Alice and Max ... Alice tries to shoot, but Mecha-Wolf makes them back with the grenade launcher, Alice evades the bullets and uses a hook goes down the level of the highway, there is a shooting between Alice and Mecha-Wolf. There is a shooting between Alice and Mecha-Wolf ... after several shots, Alice manages to shoot a Mecha-Wolf lens, Wolf takes off the lens and covers himself, Alice takes advantage of this to run.

Mecha-Wolf: "You can run, but do not run away."

Wolf goes down, then the other agents go down, Indy tries to hide behind a bus (not with people), the agents take out machine guns and shoot ... Indy runs trying to cover himself, up the road, another agent uses sniper gun ... but Max hits him and knocks him down.

Max Steel: "I know this is cowardly, but there is no option."

Max takes the sniper rifle and shoots two agents, Indy uses the whip to deflect the bullets and manages to knock out another agent, there is only one left.

Max Steel: "You run, I'll stop him."

Max is involved in a shootout against the agent, while Indy goes behind Mecha-Wolf, Wolf looks for Alice between some cars ... after several seconds of tension, Alice appears and attacks Wolf is too much for Alice, Wolf manages to get rid of Alice and now chases her with a gun.

Alice: "Everyone run!"

Alice tries to save the missiles ... Wolf has her in his sights, but Indy with his whip grabs him by the foot and knocks him down.

Indiana Jones: "Hey ... unhappy!"

Mecha-Wolf and Indiana Jones face each other.

Indiana Jones: "You and I have something pending."

Indiana Jones and Mecha-Wolf begin a fight! ... both begin to hit each other, Indy holds Wolf's head from behind and drops down, hitting Wolf on the ground. Wolf tries to bite Indy with the mechanical wolf muzzle, Indy evades these attacks ... they continue fighting with incredible mixed martial arts skills, blows and kicks ... then Indy applies a German suplex to Wolf, then Indy takes a hook with chain and place it in Wolf's muzzle.

Indiana Jones: "Without you dog snout, what are you?"

Wolf roars, then Indy hooks the chain on the rim of a moving truck ... and rips off Wolf's muzzle!

Indiana Jones: "It's over!"

This made Mecha-Wolf bleed a little from the face, but when he turns around and a shocking revelation occurs ... Nathan Drake is Mecha-Wolf! ... Indy is perplexed.

Indiana Jones: "Nathan?"

Mecha-Wolf: "Who is Nathan?"

Wolf pulls a gun to shoot Indy, but Max arrives and kicks Wolf, Indy is still stunned, Mecha tries to shoot him again, but Alice throws a grenade causing Wolf to back off. Unfortunately, vans, trucks and motorcycles arrive ... they are agents, led by David Saicon, all threaten Alice, Indy and Max.

David Saicon: "Hands up, all three!"

Trevor is also there, he puts a gun in the back of Indy's neck.

Trevor Phillips: "Now, I'm going to blow your head ... bastard."

David Saicon: "Trevor, not here."

Trevor lowers the weapon, with great disappointment. They proceed to arrest Alice, Max and Indy, Indy still can not believe that Mecha-Wolf was Nathan Drake.


	16. What to believe?

They take Indy, Alice and Max in a van, on the road Indy tells Alice and Max.

Indiana Jones: "I can not believe it."

Alice: "What?"

Indiana Jones: "That was him."

Alice: "Him who?"

Indiana Jones: "Nathan Drake, my best friend and former student, looked me in the eyes, but he did not recognize me".

Max Steel: "But that can not be, like you must be over 70 years old, without offending."

Indiana Jones: "It must have been Toht, I remember that they captured him once and experimented with him, surely that prevented him from dying."

Alice: "Do not blame yourself for that, Henry."

Indiana Jones: "When I was just a university teacher, at least I had him."

Then Indy and Max see that Alice is wounded by a bullet, she is bleeding to death.

Indiana Jones: "Oh no."

Max Steel: "Hey, we need a doctor or she'll die."

Then one of the guards with whom they are, knocking out the other guard, takes off his helmet ... it's Mary Corleone!

Mary Corleone: "This was very tight".

Indiana Jones: "Mary."

Mary then sees Max.

Mary Corleone: "Who is he?"

The vans arrive at the port of Brooklyn, Saicon and Trevor are ready to kill them.

David Saicon: "Keep them well and throw them in the water, they can not breathe."

Open the floodgates of the vans ... and there is no one, they escaped before they realized it. Furious Saicon hits the van.

David Saicon: "Rays!"

 **Elsewhere...**

Mary, Indy, Alice and Max got another truck and drive to a sawmill near a dam ... or so it seems, Mary leads the area, an agent of the Corleone family arrives.

Mary Corleone: "We need a doctor, wound caused by a bullet, lost half of blood."

Agent of the Corleone Family: "I'll take care of it".

Mary Corleone: "But first, you have to show them."

Indiana Jones: "What?".

Mary takes them to a room where ... Vito is alive! ... Indy, Alice and Max are surprised.

Vito Corleone: "They did not bring me flowers?" Sarcastic tone.

A doctor helps Alice, while Vito tells them how he is alive.

Vito Corleone: "The older, I'm harder to kill ... I just faked my death with special tactics, I reduced my pulse to a bad heartbeat thanks to Conrad, he developed a device for stress, obviously it did not work, but me if".

Indiana Jones: "Why hide it, why not say it?"

Mary Corleone: "With Mecha-Wolf on his side, it was preferable that my grandfather's murder should look successful."

Vito Corleone: "The dead do not speak, besides I do not trust anyone outside this room."

Vito Corleone: "The dead do not speak, besides I do not trust anyone outside this room."

They understand it.

 **In a secret laboratory ...**

The Trevor and the double agents protect Nathan, since they are arranging his robotic arms and his mechanical Wolf muzzle ... Nathan remembers how he became Mecha-Wolf.

Flashback ...

After Nathan fell down the cliff, the agents of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. They found him and took him to Mayor Toht, he did experiments and pointed both arms and replaced them with metal arms, and he also gave him the wolf muzzle, .

Mayor Toht: "Now you, you will be the assassin machine of S.P..E.C.T.R.E".

Then he is put in cryogenic suspension, after remembering ... Nathan gets a little out of control, Trevor threatens him with a weapon.

Travor Phillips: "Quiet asshole!."

Donovan arrives at these facilities, backed by Saicon.

Doctor: "Mr. Donovan, he is not stable."

Donovan enters to examine Nathan.

Walter Donovan: "Mission Report".

Nathan does not answer.

Walter Donovan: "I repeat, mission report."

Nathan still does not answer, then Donovan slapped Nathan.

Mecha-Wolf: "Who was that subject, who attacked?"

Walter Donovan: "One you saw a few days ago on another mission."

Mecha-Wolf: "We already knew each other?"

Walter Donovan: "Listen, your work is wonderful ... you contribute a lot to humanity, I need you to keep doing well, society is like this to break the long line between order and chaos, so tomorrow we will give them a lesson, but if you do not comply with your part of the deal, I can not comply with mine, as a consequence, S.P.E.C.T.R.E. will not be able to grant freedom ".

Mecha-Wolf: "But I do feel that I know him."

Donovan realizes that he can not handle him.

Doctor: "Mr. He has been thawing for a long time."

Walter Donovan: "Then erase his memory ... and start again."

The doctors subject him to electroshock therapy to erase his memory, causing severe pain to Nathan.


	17. Save or let die

**At the Sawmill...**

Sitting at a table, Vito talks to Indy, Alice, Mary and Max.

Vito Corleone: "Donovan rejected the Nobel Peace Prize ... he did not believe that peace was an achievement, but a responsibility, for this kind of things are what make me doubt who I trusted."

Alice: "We must prevent the attack."

Vito Corleone: "The Round Table will not respond yet."

Vito shows them some chips.

Max Steel: "What are these things?"

Mary Corleone: "When the aircraft carriers rise to their maximum height, they will coincide with the 'Guardian' satellites, to be fully armed."

Vito Corleone: "Therefore, we have to infiltrate the aircraft carriers to replace their programming cards with these."

Mary Corleone: "It will not be enough with one or two, we will have to link the three aircraft carriers so that the result, even if only one is working ... many people will die".

Vito Corleone: "I will consider that all those who will be inside the aircraft carriers are from S.P.E.C.T.R.E, first we will incapacitate them, then we will incertaremos the cards ... and if there is possibility we will save what remains of ...".

Indiana Jones: "No! ... we will not save anything, the aircraft carriers will not be the only thing that will fall, also the organization of your family".

Vito Corleone: "The organization of my family had nothing to do".

Indiana Jones: "If you give me this mission, I decide how it would end, your organization was infiltrated ... you said it yourself, S.P.E.C.T.R.E took refuge in your own noses and never noticed it."

Vito Corleone: "I'll ask you a question ... why do you think we're locked in this dump? ... I noticed."

Indiana Jones: "And I'll make you another ... how much did you pay the price, for everything you took to notice it?".

This generates a silence, then Vito speaks.

Vito Corleone: "Look, I had no idea about Nathan."

Indiana Jones: "No, if you knew ... you would have told me, the Corleone and S.P.E.C.T.R.E ... both will be shot".

Mary Corleone: "You're right".

Mary, incredibly agrees with Indy, just like Alice ... then Vito turns to see Max.

Max Steel: "You do not need to see me, Don, I do what Professor Henry says, I know it's right."

Vito gives his verdict.

Vito Corleone: "I will be the Don, but now you will give the orders, Professor".

Indy is happy about this.

Indy leaves for a moment outside the sawmill and then remembers a moment with Nathan, when Nathan was a young man who lived in the orphanage and he visited him as his teacher.

 **Flashback ...**

Indiana Jones: "Check your last task Nathan, amazing."

Nathan Drake: "Thank you, professor, you motivate me to be fascinated by history".

Indiana Jones: "Imagine what the future holds".

They both laugh.

Indiana Jones: "Oh, Nathan ... look at yourself, I remember when you were a child, I've visited you for so long, you've become my best friend."

Nathan Drake: "Maybe, when I grow up ... I can help you win girls".

Indiana Jones: "I like that offer."

Nathan Drake: "I just hope I can continue to see him."

Indiana Jones: "Count on it."

 **End of flashback ...**

Then Max talks to Indy.

Max Steel: "He's going to be there."

Indiana Jones: "I already know."

Max Steel: "No matter who he was been in the past or in the present, he does not need to be saved, but to be stopped."

Indiana Jones: "I do not know if I can."

Max Steel: "I'm sorry to say it, but I do not think you have a choice, he does not remember you."

Indiana Jones: "I'll make him remember me."

Indy is decided.

Indiana Jones: "You better put on your suit, I'll go for mine."


	18. Countdown Begins

**At the Museum of Natural History in New York...**

The museum guard, an old man (Chespirito) encloses the lights to open the museum, but he sees that something is missing from the wax figure of Indiana Jones.

Museum guard: "Chanfle, I was fired."

The figure has neither the vest and the hat.

 **On the outskirts of New York ...**

And it's because Indy took it to use it in battle, Indy goes to 'Eclipse Industries', Max and Mary follow him.

 **In "Eclipse Industries"...**

The aircraft carriers are almost ready and ready for the attack, Donovan invited the members of the round table to witness him: Bill Sykes, Salvatore Leone, Marshall, Otomo and Magdalene Shaw.

Walter Donovan: "How was your flight?"

Magdalene Shaw: "Perfect, we like to travel in private, but our arrival here was uncomfortable."

Bill Sykes: "We would have traveled by train, but I'm afraid to die in one of those."

Walter Donovan: "Yes, but The Corleones can not control everything".

Marshall: "Like Indiana Jones."

Otomo: "Or your bank accounts?"

Marshall: "Do not provoke me, you know I do not get along with the Asians."

Then an agent approaches them and gives them something.

Walter Donovan: "Here we handle ourselves Biometrically, with these bracelets they will have access without restrictions".

Indy, Mary and Max manage to infiltrate the building, Donovan takes the members of the round table to the main office.

Walter Donovan: "It was not easy, but in the end the result is satisfactory."

Indy access the microphone to communicate with the entire building.

Indiana Jones: "If you allow me your attention, to all the members and agents of the Corleone Family, Henry Jones Jr. speaks."

This alerts Donovan, this is also heard by the others in the building, including Ruby Roundhouse.

Indiana Jones: "I know what has been said about me these days, some of you were ordered to kill me or capture me, but now you know the truth ... the organization is not what we thought it was, it was dominated by people from S.P.E.C.T.R.E Walter Donovan is the leader.

Marshall, Sykes, Salvatore, Otomo and Magdalene turn to see Donovan.

Indiana Jones: "The teams of 'Guardian' are also, I do not know how much more they are, but they are among you, they almost get their job, they control everything and they tried against Vito, they will not stop there, if they launch the aircraft carriers, S.P.E.C.T.R.E will kill to everything that gets in the way. "

While speaking, agents of S.P.E.C.T.R.E kill personnel in the warehouse.

Indiana Jones: "Unless we stop them, it's a lot to ask, but that's the price of freedom and that's always been, it's a sacrifice that I'm willing to accept, even if I have to fight alone ... but I'm counting on you" .

Indy finishes talking.

Max Steel: "Wow! ... that you already planned or improvised?".

 **In the Office...**

Marshall: "You, unhappy son of a bitch!".

Walter Donovan: "S.P.E.C.T.R.E does not like insults".

Trevor and other agents arrive.

Bill Sykes: "Arrest this trickster."

Travor and the other agents take out pistols and point to the members of the Corleone family.

Trevor Phillips: "I do not think so, asshole".

Walter Donovan: "It's my turn to talk."

In addition, Saicon arrives at the launch area.

David Saicon: "Let the launch countdown begin, let the aircraft carriers take off".

The manager does not know whether to do it or not.

David Saicon: "Is there a problem?"

The manager does not respond.

David Saicon: "I said, if there is a problem!".

Leonard: "No, no sir, but ... I'm not going to do it, the professor ordered it."

Saicon pulls a gun and aims at Leonard's head.

David Saicon: "Do it!"

But Ruby takes out his gun and points to Saicon, this makes it reveal who are the loyal to Vito and the infiltrates of S.P.E.C.T.R.E, pointing all with their weapons.

Ruby Roundhouse: "Put down the gun! ... the professor ordered it."

This generates a moment of tension.

David Saicon: "Put down the weapon, or your brains will fly, you've chosen the wrong side."

Ruby Roundhouse: "Not as much as you, idiot."

Saicon lowers the gun ... but pulls out a knife and tears Ruby's arm! Then a shootout begins between the Vito loyalists and the infiltrators of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. However, Saicon manages to activate the aircraft carriers, start the countdown and then runs out of there. The doors of the basement open and little by little the aircraft carriers turn on and out.

Mary Corleone: "Those damn ones started the countdown."

Then Indy and Max go out to confront them.

Max Steel: "Will it be easy to distinguish the good guys and the bad guys?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes ... those who shoot you are the bad guys".

The doors of the basement open and little by little the aircraft carriers turn on and off.

Mary Corleone: "Those damn ones started the countdown."

Then Indy and Max go out to confront them.

Max Steel: "Will it be easy to distinguish the good guys and the bad guys?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes ... those who shoot you are the bad guys".

Max Steel: "Going Turbo!"

Max activates his N-Teky suit then removes the steel wings and takes Indy to one of the aircraft carriers and both fight, Indy faces the enemies on land and Max by air, MAx is attacked by cannons.

Max Steel: "I already identified them."

Donovan sees this through a window.

Walter Donovan: "I will ask you a question, if you found out that the Iraq kidnaps his daughters to the desert, to kill them ... and the only way to stop them is to press a button, would not they?"

Bill Sykes: "Not if you're the one with the button".

Sykes spits in Donovan's face, gets mad at this.

Trevor Phillips: "Big mistake, bastard."

Trevor gives a gun to Donovan, Donovan points to Sykes ... but Magdalene kicks Donovan's hand and removes the weapon, then fights the agents of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Trevor Phillips: "This bitch went crazy!"

Then Magdalene gives him a kick in the basses and a strong punch to the face, knocking him out. Magdalene takes the gun and points to Donovan ... then ... it is revealed that she is Alice! a holographic mask is removed.

Alice: "Did not interrupt anything, right?"

The aircraft carriers are already positioned and almost ready, from the contact room, Mary communicates with Indy and Max.

Mary Corleone: "This does not look good, Max, status?"

Max Steel: "In attack".

Max fights using pistols and in hand-to-hand combat.

Max Steel: "Come on, professor."

But a military Jet appears and attacks Max.

Max Steel: "Ok, let's play follow the leader".

Max flees from the jet, but it is only to devise an attack plan, while Indy continues to break through, attacking and hitting agents of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. with his whip.

Mary Corleone: "It's almost time for the account to end."

Indy hurries, finally manages to enter one of the aircraft carriers.


	19. The final battle

**Back in the room...**

Alice uses the computer to reveal data and information of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Marshall: "What are you doing, Agent Janus?"

Walter Donovan: "It's nullifying the security protocols! ... will reveal information about the Corleones."

Alice: "And of S.P.E.C.T.R.E".

Walter Donovan: "Stop! ... if you keep doing this, your past will be revealed, do you really want to be known as you really are?"

Alice stops momentarily, but then decides.

Alice: "And you?"

Meanwhile, Indy manages to reach the control panel of the aircraft carrier, inserting a chip card.

Indiana Jones: "First aircraft carrier, ready."

Mary sees this through the computer that inspects the three aircraft carriers.

Mary Corleone: ""Indy has already saved one, two are missing, agent Steel, how are you?"

Max fleeing from jets with mini missiles.

Max Steel: "A bit hectic."

Max dodges all the missiles, causing them to hit other enemy jets.

Max Steel: "Wow, yes!"

Max manages to get to the second aircraft carrier and inserts another chip card.

Max Steel: "Second aircraft carrier, ready."

Some jets are ready to help Indy.

Pilot: "We will be the only reinforcements of Professor Henry Jones in the air".

But a missile hits one of the reinforcement jets ... it's Mecha-Wolf! appears without his mechanical muzzle, but with red glasses with thermal vision, arrives with a rocket launcher, destroys all the jets and kills all the reinforcements with his pistol, then takes one of the jets and takes off.

Elsewhere, Alice is almost done.

Walter Donovan: "I do not understand, to keep those codes requires two people."

Alice: "Then it's good that I brought reinforcements."

Someone enters the room ... it's Vito Corleone! ... Donovan is stunned.

Vito Corleone: "Now if you believe in ghost stories?" Sarcastic tone.

Walter Donovan: "Ironically, I'm glad you're here."

Vito Corleone: "You sent me to kill!"

Walter Donovan: "It should not surprise you, you were the best, a heartless and impeccable man".

Vito Corleone: "I was trying to use that to protect people."

Walter Donovan: "Our enemies are your enemies, Vito, war, disorder, diplomacy will not always work, one day an atomic bomb will strike in one of our states, that I learned a long time ago in the war of families, remember? , you said it yourself: "do whatever it takes" ... I will bring order to many people, sacrificing others at the same time, it's the next step, do you have the courage or is it worth it? "

Vito Corelone: "I have courage even to gut you, but I will not, however ... if I have the courage not to do it".

Vito pulls out a gun and aims at Donovan's head, this so that both do the scanner of eyes, Alice also aims with its pistol the head of Donovan. Walter Donovan: "Do you think that we will not erase your data from the system?"

Vito Corleone: "I know they deleted the password, however, not everyone is one step away from me."

Both perform the scan.

On the other hand...

Mary Corleone: "Indy and Max, there is only one is almost up, only 6 minutes left."

Then two S.P.E.C.T.R.E agents enter and Mary kills them, Indy is outnumbered so she asks Max for help.

Indiana Jones: "Max, I need transportation to get to the last aircraft carrier."

Max Steel: "I'll be there in a minute."

But an S.P.E.C.T.R.E agent uses a rocket launcher and shoots Indy, Indy jumps and falls from the aircraft carrier.

Indiana Jones: "It's been a minute?".

Max uses steel wings, flies and manages to catch Indy.

Max Steel: "Going Turbo!"

Max rises and both arrive at the third and last aircraft carrier.

Max Steel: "You're heavier than I imagine."

Indiana Jones: "And that I have light breakfast".

Unexpectedly, Mecha-Wolf appears and attacks Indy.

Max Steel: "Henry!"

Max tries to help him, but Mecha-Wolf stops him, pulls a steel wing and then kicks Max from the aircraft carrier.

Max Steel: "rappel team".

Max using his advanced technology appears a harness and a hook with rope and manages to cling to the bottom of the aircraft carrier.

Max Steel: "Henry! ... are you okay?".

Indiana Jones: "Yes, fortunately I fell near the control panel, how are you?"

Max Steel: "My wings were destroyed, but I can still back you up."

Indiana Jones: "Just take care of yourself."

Indy addresses the panel, but Mecha-Wolf notices this. Meanwhile, Saicon makes his way through the place killing agents of the Corleone family.

Agent S.P.E.C.T.R.E: "Saicon, the round table has cornered Donovan."

David Saicon: "I'm on my way".

Mary sees him through the surveillance cameras.

Mary Corleone: "Max, if you hear me ... Saicon goes to the room where the members of the round table are."

Max Steel: "Now you will see."

Indy is near the panel, but in front of him ... this Mecha-Wolf.

Indiana Jones: "Nathan, I know it's you ... a lot of people will die, I will not let that happen."

Mecha-Wolf does not respond.

Indiana Jones: "Please, Nathe, do not force me to do it."

But Mecha-Wolf still does not answer, so Indy hits him with the whip but Nathan dodges it, starts a brutal fight between the two, Mecha-Wolf pulls out a knife to kill Indy, but Indy manages to dodge all his attacks and knocks down a kick, in the process Indy manages to remove an original chip card to replace it, but Mecha-Wolf is incorporated and continues to fight against Indy. Alice has finished the process.

Alice: "Ready, everything is already spreading".

Donovan, frustrated, uses a control that triggers an electric shock in the costumes of Marshall, Sykes, Ottomo and Salvatore.

Walter Donovan: "If you do not want the same thing to happen to you, lower the weapon."

Alice gives in and drops the weapon. Back in the fight ... Indy dropped the chip card, tries to recover it, but Mecha-Wolf is too much for Indy, manages to stick the knife in Indy's shoulder! But Indy pushes it aside with a header, Mecha-Wolf picks up the chip card, but Indy submits it to a submission key known as Coquina Clutch, the key functions and leaves Mecha-Wolf unconscious, Indy takes the card. Saicon is close.

David Saicon: "I'm almost there and soon I'll be a supreme ruler."

Max Steel: "Not if I can help it."

Max appears and kicks Saicon in the jaw, Saicon tries to attack Max, but Max knocks him down by a rope around his neck then kicks him in the sides, Saicon tries to sit up but Max kicks him in, but Saicon tells him to. takes off, then Saicon avoids two kicks from Max, both exchange blows, Max hits him four times in the stomach and then knees the stomach, but Saicon knocks him down with a right.

David Saicon: "You must be what they call Agent Steel."

Max Steel: "Yes ... how do they call you, Psycho?"

David Saicon: "It's not bad, now you will learn what is S.P.E.C.T.R.E".

Max Steel: "Better shut your mouth."

Both continue fighting.

Donovan sees that the countdown is almost over, weapons are deployed.

Mary Corleone: "One minute left!"

Indy ascends, is close ... but Mecha-Wolf shoots him in the leg! still hurt, Indy goes ahead ... but Mecha-Wolf shoots twice at the stomach and Indy falls wounded.

Mary Corleone: "Thirty seconds".

The pilots of the aircraft carriers are ready.

Walter Donovan: "Set objectives."

The weapons point to all 200,000 goals in the United States.

Sergeant of S.P.E.C.T.R.E: "Aim, shoot in 3, 2, 1 ...".

But in that moment, the objectives disappear from the screen.

Colonel of S.P.E.C.T.R.E: "What happened?".

Indy managed to put the chip card on time!

Indiana Jones: "Third, ready."

The aircraft carriers point to each other.

Pilot: "Damn."

Mary Corleone: "Now get out of there, Henry."

Indiana Jones: "Shoot, now."

Mary Corelone: "But Henry ..."

Indiana Jones: "Do it!".

The aircraft carriers are shot at each other, destroyed, because of this, a debris falls on Mecha-Wolf, Indy do not know whether to help or not, Donovan sees this through the window.

Walter Donovan: "Damn you, you're going to get me out of here."

Alice: "Do you really think Henry would not make it?"

Alice takes control of Donovan ... and she electrocutes herself! This confuses Donovan.

Alice: "Ouch!"

Vito Corleone: "Donovan, this is defined between you and me."

Vito unzips the holster of his pistol belt, Vito and Donovan prepare for one last shooting ... Donovan takes out his pistol, but Vito is faster he takes it out and shoots twice in the heart of Donovan, Donovan falls to the ground .

Vito Corleone: "The last time you mentioned one of my phrases, here's another one ... it was not personal, only business".

Vito approaches Alice.

Vito Corleone: "Alice?"

Alice: "That hurts."

The aircraft carriers are shot and one of them falls on another, destroying both and both fall into the New York Sea ... Alice and Vito leave the building, leaving Donovan with only three last words.

Walter Donovan: "Blessed be S.P.E.C.T.R.E".

Donovan dies, Indiana Jones tries to help his old friend Nathan and on the other hand ... Max succumbs to Saicon.

David Saicon: "I want more fight".

Max sees that the last aircraft carrier is going to crash in the building.

Max Steel: "Your time is over."

Max runs to get out, Saicon notices this and follows him, but is caught by the locals.

Max Steel: "Tell me you have a helicopter!"

In effect, Alice and Vito are in a helicopter.

Alice: "Where are you?"

Max Steel: "Floor 41 northwest side".

Vito takes the helicopter to those coordinates, Max jumps out of the building, but Vito is a bit far, manages to lean enough to catch Max.

Max Steel: "I thought I said floor 41."

Vito Corleone: "I'm sorry, but the buildings do not have a number on the outside".

Alice does not locate Indy.

Alice: "Mary, where's Henry?"

Indy lifts the rubble and helps Mecha-Wolf out.

Indiana Jones: "You know who I am."

Mecha-Wofl: "You lie!"

Wolf hits him.

Indiana Jones: "Nate, I've known you since you were a kid, your name is Nathan Drake Morgan."

Mecha-Wolf: "Shut up!".

Wolf hits him harder again, Indy takes off his hat and then also releases the whip.

Indiana Jones: "I will not fight with you anymore, because you are what no one else has been, my best friend."

Wolf hits him harder again, Indy takes off his hat and then also releases the whip.

Indiana Jones: "I will not fight with you anymore, because you are what no one else has been, my best friend."

But Mecha-Wolf hits him and hits him brutally in the face.

Mecha-Wolf: "I have a mission".

Indiana Jones: "Complete it then, you know you'll always have my support."

Mecha-Wolf stops, because these words I had heard before. But some debris falls and the ground opens, Mecha-Wolf manages to hold on to a cable ... but Indy falls from the heights into the sea, Indy sinks into the water.


	20. Different ways

After the battle ... Mecha-Wolf jumps into the water and rescues Indiana Jones! and it takes him to the mainland, but due to his actions he decides to leave the place, leaving only Indy.

 **Then...**

Officers find Indy, is taken to the nearest hospital in New York, Max (as Josh McGrath) accompanies him. After a few hours, Indy wakes up.

Indiana Jones: "Turbo Action".

Max realizes, smiles, is pleased that Indy is fine.

After the fall of the Corleone family organization, many of its inegrantes separate: Ruby Roundhouse joins the FBI, Mary Corleone joins the crew of the Black Pearl, and King George II is relieved of his position and arrested by the involved with S.P.E.C.T.R.E, agent Saicon is also rescued but with severe facial injuries on the right side of his body, so much so that his right arm is amputated.

Doctor: "What do we call this?"

Nurse: "Psycho."

On the other hand, Trevor Phillips is interrogated.

On the other hand, Trevor Phillips is interrogated.

Trevor Phillips: "No, no, no ... I did not want this, I just do what's best for business, you know, I have my own company Industrias Trevor Philips, heh, heh, heh ... did you think that my thing with S.P.E.C.T.R.E was serious ?, what, have no sense of humor? hopefully my friend Michael Townley was here, you do not know what it is to lose a friend, what a shit".

Now there is only one more thing to do, Vito arrives at a vault located in a cemetery, contains evidence of his survival, Vito poured kerosene around him and then sets fire, he lets everything addition, Alice is called to a trial and there speaks of what happened.

Senator: "What's wrong with Professor Henry Jones?"

Alice: "You should not be very interested in him, the destruction and disaster in the river was more than clear".

Senator: "How do you expect the country to assure you security when you and he destroyed our intelligence satellite network?".

Alice: "S.P.E.C.T.R.E provided lies not intelligence".

Senator: "Look, there are many here who think that their service is for and against, but I also think that the best thing is that you are locked in a cell."

Alice smiles.

Alice: "I know that you and nobody are going to lock us, in fact, to any of us."

Senator: "According to you, why?"

Alice: "You need us and we are the best suited to defend the world, that's all".

Alice leaves the place.

 **At Woodlawn Cemetery ...**

Indy, Max and Vito visit a stone that has engraved the name: Vito Andolini Corleone.

Vito Corleone: "What you suffered was something similar".

Indiana Jones: "Yes."

Vito Corleone: "I saw some files, not all the fleas disappeared when the ships were demolished".

Indy understands this.

Vito Corleone: "In fact, I'm going to Europe just today, are you coming with me?"

Indiana Jones: "No, first I have to do something here."

Vito Corleone: "And you Max ?, I'm very useful men with your skills".

Max Steel: "No thanks, I need some time".

Vito Corleone: "It's fine".

Vito shakes hands with Indy and Max.

Vito Corleone: "You know, if someone wants to find me, I'm dead."

Vito leaves, Then Alice appears.

Alice: "Believe it or not, that was the closest he got to saying thank you."

Indy takes pride in her.

Indiana Jones: "You will not go with him?"

Alice: "No, but I'm not going to stay either, I exposed my identity, I need another one".

Indiana Jones: "It could take a long time."

Alice: "That's my plan."

Indiana Jones: "That's fine."

Alice: "Here I have what you asked for, I hope it will be useful".

Alice hands Indy a document.

Alice: "Hey, do me a favor."

Indiana Jones: "What?"

Alice: "Talk to the nurse."

Indiana Jones: "And what's his name?"

Alice: "Ruby."

Indiana Jones: "I'll consider it."

Alice kisses Indy on the cheek then leaves, Indy I opened the document, it is a file of Nathan Drake and then of how it became Mecha-Wolf.

Max Steel: "You think about going after him, right?"

Indiana Jones: "Yes, another adventure for Indiana Jones, but you do not have to be involved."

Max Steel: "I know ... let's do it".

Indy smiles.

 **\- Bonus Extra #1 -**

 **In Bulgaria ...**

In a secret base of S.P.E.C.T.R.E, there is one more director: Jean Vilain !, talk to one of his henchmen named Hector.

Hector: "It's over, Vito revealed our secrets, the truth to the public."

Jean laughs.

Jean Vilain: "Or at least what he knew".

Hector: "Jean, if they find out what we have worked here, if the Corleone family finds out that we are from S.P.C.E.T.R.E".

Jean Vilain: "S.P.E.C.T.R.E or the Corleone Family, it does not matter, both are a coin without any value, we have something much more valuable ... than they imagine".

They have the dragon wand that Draco Malfoy originally had!

Jean Vilain: "We are not the only installation in the world that still does a good job for S.P.E.C.T.R.E ... we will give them to Indiana Jones and his group of clowns, and then they will lose track of us".

Hector: "And what do we do with the volunteers?".

Jean Vilain: "We will look for the deepest and darkest hole in the world, we will dig more and we will bury them there".

Hector: "What do we do with the survivors?"

Then both see some special cells.

Jean Vilain: "It's true ... the phenomena".

In the cells are locked an attractive young man, with curly hair of a dark blond, a square jaw, dark and intense brown eyes and a charming smile and a young girl of small, thin appearance with bright blond hair, which keeps loose and Smooth, his eyes are a cold and brown color, their names are: Tate Langdon and Madison Montgomery! ... Tate has the power of inhuman strength and ghostly teleportation, while Madison possesses telekinetic abilities and witch powers.

Jean Vilain: "It is a new world for them, there is no place for spies or heroes, it is an era of horror and they will soon know what a true ... american horror history is".

 **\- Bonus Extra #2 -**

 **In the natural history museum of New York ...**

Mecha-Wolf (dressed in civilian clothes) visits the Indiana Jones exhibition, where he reads the biography of his story, when he was Nathan Drake.

Mecha-Wolf: "Who am I?".

 **Indiana Jones will return in The Ruthless: The Skynet Era.**


End file.
